Salmon is for Desire
by Hetastuck-Karkamericat
Summary: Hima gets Hussie a very special gift.


Hussie sat hunched over his computer his eyes glued to the screen. He tilted his head a little to rest it slightly on his shoulder as his fingers danced across his keyboard. He sighed and checked the time. It was still early in the evening which meant he had to keep working. He swiveled his view back to his screen to continue working.

He jumped slightly at the sound of his phone vibrating for an incoming call. He glanced over at it as he saw the name of the caller flashed on the screen, Himaruya. He smiled a little to himself and picked up his phone and answered.

"Hey." He said leaning back in his chair.

"Hello Hussie. Are you available right now? I want you to come over." He replied.

"Whatever for? I kinda got a lot of work to do. But I'm not saying no." Hussie said tilting his head once more.

"It's a surprise. Please come over, I promise you won't be disappointed." He said lightly.

"I'm never disappointed with you, but I'd love to come over. I'll be there soon." Hussie finished.

"Great! I'll see you here." He said then hung up. Hussie put his phone in his pocket then shut his computer off. He stood up and headed out the door and began to make his way over to Hima's house. He walked for a few minutes then made his way up the walkway to his door.

He knocked on it a few times then waited for him to answer with his hands in his pockets. A few seconds later he was greeted with the friendly smile of Hima when he opened the door.

"I'm so glad you came." He said cheerily.

"I don't mind putting my work off for you." Hussie said returning the smile. Hima quickly grabbed his arm and brought him inside.

Around the house were many things from around the world and a few posters of his anime. As they passed by his office he saw the assortment of dolls of the characters on his desk, chair, floor, and pretty much everywhere in there. Why were there so many of them? Where the hell did he even get them and how did he manage to find a place for EVERY single one?

But whatever he could ask about that later.

Hima led him to the backyard excitedly, passing by a shelf completely full of manga on there way there, then he stopped right outside the door. There in the perfectly trimmed garden was a beautiful white stallion. It's mane was colored a sweet salmon color and the white fur coat glistened in the evening sun. He was beautiful.

Hussie stood there speechless. His eyes locked in awe at the horse, his mind still processing the nobility of the steed. Hima looked up at him with a big smile on his face as he hugged him.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Yes… He's so beautiful…" Hussie replied, his words a little caught in his throat. Hima leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Salmon is for desire." He purred in his ear causing Hussie's excitement to get even greater. He looked over at him, he had his head rested on Hussie's shoulder and a lusty look in his eyes.

Hussie felt his face go red and a grin creep on his face as he turned to Hima and pulled him closer. He leaned forward and kissed him passionately. Hima kissed back savoring the luscious lips of Andrew Hussie. he pulled away his face clearly red as he looked him in the eyes, his tanned face just as red.

"Should we go inside now?" He asked glancing up at the door.

"Yeah... " Hima said walking back into the house with him. When they got back in Hussie ushered him into the bedroom.

The blinds were drawn causing the room to be shadowed. He had a blanket with flags of many different countries on it and three pillows each with a flag on it. He recognized them instantly, the German, Italian, and Japanese flag. Sitting in front of the middle italian flag was a little plush doll of a brown-haired chibi character. He had a smile on his face and a lone curl on the side of his head.

Hima picked him up and set him on a shelf nearby, setting him in a comfortable position. Hussie smiled at his admiration for the little doll. He turned back to Hussie with a little adorable sheepish smile on his face.

"Sorry for the awkwardness" He said looking down a little. Hussie stepped forward and pulled him into a hug.

"I don't mind it." He murmured smoothly. He leaned forward again and kissed him again. He opened his mouth slightly and pressed his tongue against Hima's lips. He obliged this gesture and opened his mouth as well as Hussie invaded his mouth. Their mouths locked in the warm embrace of each other, Hima felt his dick beginning to press against his jeans.

As they continued to kiss Hussie reached one hand around to his back pocket and silently uncapped a bottle of lube that he had brought with him. He squirted a little on his fingers then moved his arm back around Hima. While they kept each other busy Hussie moved his lubed hand behind Hima into his pants.

He gasped a little as Hussie groped his ass then moved his fingers in between his cheeks. He lowered his hand and kissed Hima deeply as he rubbed his lubed fingers around his opening, then stuck one finger inside him causing him to emit a gasp filled moan.

Hussie moved his head down to his neck and began to kiss him while moving his finger around in him. He moved a second finger in which made him let out another moan. Moving deeper inside him he struck the sensitive spot of nerves deep within him causing his knees to buckle a little and another moan to escape his lips.

Pulling his fingers out he began to undress Hima, unbuttoning his shirt and moving his pants down his legs. Hima returned the favor by getting Hussie's pants off as well then removing his t-shirt once his hands were free. He could see Hussie's own fully erect dick poking at his underwear. Hima took his glasses off and set them on the nightstand.

Hussie then moved him onto the bed so that he was behind him. He stood on his knees with the bottle of lube by his feet as he rubbed Hima's cock through his underwear while slowly moving them down his legs. When he finally got them off he eyed his dick, already dripping slightly with precum.

He grinned and moved his hand onto him, rubbing the head and grinding his own hips into his ass. Hima moaned as Hussie moved his hand up and down the length of his cock slowly. He held onto the arm he was using to rub him, resisting the urge to fuck his hand.

Hussie reached behind him and grabbed the bottle of lube. He opened it again and let go of Hima causing him to whimper slightly.

"Don't worry I'll get right back to you in a moment." He whispered in his ear as he poured some lube onto his hand. He took his own underwear off and rubbed the lube onto his dick, groaning a little as he did.

Hima waited, trying to keep his hands occupied so he wouldn't touch himself. When Hussie finished he pressed his hips into his ass again, the head of his cock poking at his entrance. He moved his hand back onto Hima's dick.

Hima let out a long moan as Hussie pushed himself into him, feeling warm hard dick rubbing against his insides and making its way further into him. Hussie began to move his hand again, which was still slick from the lube, as he slid his hand smoothly over his hard, throbbing dick. He moved his hips against him, thrusting his cock further into him as he moaned, his back arched slightly.

"I bet you love feeling me inside of you." Hussie murmured in his ear as he moved his head down to lick his neck.

"God… Yes…" Hima moaned moving his hips against him a little. He gasped as Hussie sucked at the soft spot on his neck which he was sure was going to leave a visible spot when they were done.

Hussie reaches further into him, striking the sensitive spot in him which he had hit before. Hima moaned loudly when he did, and continued to do so as Hussie continued to strike it with the head of his dick.

"I love how tight you are," Hussie said. "you're so tight and perfect." He began to move his hips and his hand faster, creating a rhythm moving his hand up and down his cock as he thrust. Hima moved his free hand to the back of Hussie's head while he licked and sucked spots on his neck.

Hussie thrust forward and struck his prostate hard making him moan loudly. He came into Hussie's hand and on his bed. The sound of his moans and seeing him come aroused Hussie to the point that he too came inside him. He let out a low moan as he let out his load inside him. Hima breathed a moan as he felt him filling him. He fell forward panting and his face red from exhaustion.

Hussie lay down next to him and hugged him lovingly.

"You know I forgot to say thank you for the horse." Hussie said quietly as he snuggled Hima close.

"That was certainly a thank you for me." He said tiredly with a smile on his face. He kissed Hussie's nose and rested his head as he fell to sleep. Hussie wrapped his arms around him and kept him warm has he too fell into a restful sleep.


End file.
